


Goodbye Emptiness

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid can only take so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Emptiness

Spencer Reid couldn't take it anymore. His mother had lost all grip on reality, and no longer even recognised him, his father had abandoned him when he was ten years old, he worked all day, a lot of nights a rarely had a weekend off, and always had to come home to an empty lonely apartment every time. His workmates, though they cared for him, had their own lives and loved ones. And just like his father, Gideon, Elle and Prentiss, it was only a matter of time before they walked out of his life too.  
After he threw his keys on the counter, he poured himself a brandy, and sat looking at the letter in front of him. It was addressed to "SAC Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner, after all he was his attorney. It detailed the account he had set up to continue paying for his mother's care. He had purposely gone to casinos and stored up enough cash to keep her well cared for. And a small note, thanking him and the team for trusting in him through the years and for having faith in his ability as a profiler, but that the loneliness was too hard to bear any longer.

When he finished his drink, he pulled out his phone and dialled 911. He heard the usual answer from the other end of the call "911, what's your emergency?"  
"My name is Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI, there's been a suicide at Apartment 109, on the Junction of North and Airingway"

"Sir, are you sure it's a suicide?"

"Positive"

Spencer Reid hung up the phone, and placed it on the table. He unholstered his revolver, cocked it, and placed it to his right temple. He took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

Four days later, Aaron Hotchner read the eulogy of his team's youngest member. He looked around at every member of his team, tears falling down their faces, from the sweet and colourful Garcia, to the usually collected Morgan. All wondering how they had not seen the signs, how they had seemingly ignored his suffering. He hoped that finally Spencer Reid had found what he had so desperately craved before.


End file.
